


Winter Comes Around Again

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/楽屋秘话 [3]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 我们…仍能回到那时 只要你想
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tosaka Hiroomi, Iwata Takanori | Gun/Yamashita Kenjiro, Omigun, Omiryu, kenjirogun
Series: 臣隆/楽屋秘话 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020538
Kudos: 4





	Winter Comes Around Again

「你听好，我绝对不会...」岩田刚典的拳头在山下健二郎视线之外的餐桌下紧握了起来，那句不会再送喝醉男人回去的暴言在看到健健的微笑之后收了回去。

「呐，刚酱，你在和MACKENYU谈恋爱吗？」

「哈？」岩田刚典手里的啤酒差点撒了，他实在不想又被冰镇啤酒淋到他喜欢的私服上，「怎么可能啊。」

「噢也是，大概是我喝多了。」不能再清楚队友的性格，山下健二郎装迷糊的本事已经非一般人能应付。

实在是对健健这句没头没脑的问句感到很困扰，且不知道他心里是否又打算捉弄自己，岩田刚典自暴自弃的喝了一大口啤酒，上次在出租车里把喝得烂醉的山下健二郎拖出来又背着他回公寓的回忆仿佛昨天，清晰无比。男人的酒品不能说差，只是喝醉以后特别粘人，环住他的手打死都不肯松开，无法顺利脱身的岩田刚典只能放弃，陪健健睡在他家的沙发，膝盖理所当然被当成膝枕，GUN打开手机看了一整宿的投资理论。

山下健二郎感谢的方式是请岩田刚典喝酒，一开始末子当然是拒绝的，在健健一阵说服后才答应。

「可是，我看到了噢。」山下健二郎突然一本正经起来，岩田刚典觉得脸开始发烫，却不知道是为什么。

「那天你吻了OMI吧。」

啤酒还是撒了一些，不过因为不是热咖啡，反而让人冷静下来。反驳还是承认，就算二选一，也总会透露出了他的真心。

「所以，是真的？」健健自顾自的像是明白似的点了点头，仿佛看穿一切，没等GUN开口，又追加了啤酒。

真是人生中史无前例的尴尬，足以让他牢记这一晚。岩田刚典绝望的想着，要不就放弃没头没脑的解释直接坦白吧。

「没错，我喜欢O…」

「哟，你们来了啊。」话说到一半，只见健健向远处招呼了一声，岩田刚典还没反应过来，一身黑色貂皮大衣的登坂广臣便拉开他身边的空座位，灰夹克的今市隆二则坐在山下健二郎的旁边，健健似乎不再追问，翻开菜单开始追加。

刚才话题里的当事人就近在咫尺，GUN再次喝了一大口啤酒是自己镇定下来，他偷瞄起臣，他在玩手机，一瞬间感到有些燥热，于是起身说自己去一次洗手间。

「呐，健二郎，你吓到刚酱了吧。」回头注视着典典的身影消失，登坂广臣才放下手机，笑着质问山下健二郎，「我可是第一次看到他那么紧张。」

「拜托，我可是无辜的，还不是拜你～们～所赐。」健健举起双手，表示不背这锅。

「所以，刚酱真的偷吻了臣吧。」今市隆二前倾身子靠上桌子，手托起下巴，完全无视对面相方突然紧张的表情。

「我可是先丑话说在前头，你们可是欠我很大一个人情，下次钓鱼不准再拒绝我。」健健这么说着，一边喊来侍者。

岩田刚典洗了把脸才觉得清醒一点，仍然没有做好思想准备出去，他走出居酒屋，因为没有穿外套，东京十二月末的寒意，是如此清晰。

「是雪耶！」这突然的惊喜让路人都放慢了脚步，大家纷纷企图捕捉雪花，只是一旦触碰便在掌心里化成了雪水。

可岩田刚典似乎被吸引了般，伸出了手，一片片雪；往事，就在眼前浮现。

「我们去拉斯维加斯玩的那一年，也罕见的下雪了呢。」身后突然是登坂广臣温柔的声音，岩田刚典简直不敢回头注视对方，直到登坂广臣递给他一杯Hot Toddy，两人低调的碰杯后一饮而尽，不愧是暖身酒，立即感到身子暖了起来。

「是啊，因为大雪还耽误了我们的行程，搞到最后只在那块地标招牌前匆匆拍了合照就回到LA了。」岩田刚典依旧记得当时懊恼的自己，行程设计的很完美，只是天公不作美，再后来彼此的演艺事业越来越充实，两人空出的日程再也合不上了，也没有那么长的假期可以使用。现在回想起来，简直是梦一般的旅行记忆。

也许是威士忌给自己壮胆，岩田刚典终于鼓足勇气直视登坂广臣，他的侧脸真的很好看，轮廓分明，就像前辈说过的那样，十分吸引人。他看着这样的侧颜，几乎又愣住了。

「下次什么时候再一起去吧，只去NEVADA，好吗。」登坂广臣转过脸来问道，已经深夜的马路上只有昏暗的路灯，但岩田刚典知道自己面前的人是多么耀眼，他没有犹豫的回答道，「嗯。一定。」

回到居酒屋里，不知是因为登坂广臣的一番话让自己舒坦了，还是大家没有再继续捉弄刚酱，他竟然喝得比谁都多。虽然仍在意那天OMI身上的那件外套还有闻到他从未使用过那款须后水的淡淡古龙味，当感觉到对面的今市君微笑着看着自己时，岩田刚典便感到一阵不真实，他拼命在心里否定他的猜想，举起啤酒杯喝得痛快。

「OMI SAN！」已经喝醉的GUN抱住了旁边的登坂广臣，有些哭腔的样子亦是十分可爱，只是大家都没想到刚酱也有这么热情的一面。

「是不是哭了呢。」登坂广臣没有拒绝末子的拥抱，反而轻轻的揉着他的头发。

GUN把头埋在对方的肩窝里，蹭来蹭去，迷迷糊糊听到健健吐槽，「真像一只黏人的狗狗呢。」

「RYUJI，你可不可以替我一会，我去一下洗手间。」登坂广臣朝对面使了个眼色，一边安抚着刚酱，一边招呼今市坐到自己的座位上，恍惚中的岩田刚典完全没有注意到，他只是觉得登坂广臣换了坐姿而已。熟悉的体香让他感到很安心，于是忍不住又抱紧了对方，充满暖意的手抚摸着他的肩膀，让他无法停止这眷恋……

*

*

*

「你们两个是用了一样的香水吧。」一边架着睡过去的刚酱，一边等着的士来的健健回头问道站在身后的双VO，「GUN的嗅觉不至于喝醉到失灵～」

今市隆二与登坂广臣笑而不语，直到见远处的车来了，两人便举起手与山下健二郎告别，相信他会照顾好典典的。

「纯属偶然。」当健健把刚酱抱进车里，自己也打算坐进去的时候，登坂广臣向他喊道，得到了山下健二郎完全不信的笑容。

「说的也是，健二郎可没那么好糊弄。」注视着的士消失在霓虹灯后，臣隆两人并肩走着，雪早就停了。

登坂广臣忘记告诉相方东京的初雪已经落下了，就像他忘记在今市的公寓里放上一瓶自己的爱用香水，临了出门时才匆忙用了对方的TOM FORD，也许这样慢慢的就会染上彼此的味道。

几乎成习惯的，一片无言中登坂广臣搭上了今市隆二的肩膀，两人的距离又近了一些，要走回公寓还有好长的一段路，却有那么一瞬间希望可以一直走下去。

就像这时而飘雪的季节永不结束该有多好。

THE END

2020-12-13


End file.
